You're All I Think About
by QueenMellieGrant
Summary: Mew oneshot.


It had been a long day and Mellie Grant was exhausted. On top of her first lady duties she had to chase Teddy around for most of her day. She had finally gotten the toddler to go to sleep about 5 minutes ago and all she wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep. She removed her jewellery and tucked them away safely in the jewellery box Fitz had bought for her when they first married. She removed her clothes and threw them in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Fitz was out of town and she was grateful because she wouldn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to wake him up and make him come into their bedroom.

She turned on the water and started to pull the hairpins from her beautiful dark brown hair. It cascaded thickly past her shoulder almost reaching her breasts. She watched the bathroom fill with steam as she scratched her hair. Maybe she should wash her hair too. She stepped into the shower and stood under the water letting it caress her body. She sighed in delight. The water felt so good. She stood directly under the water letting it fall onto her head and all over her body. She closed her eyes and thought of Andrew. God, she missed him.

It had been about six months since Fitz had ended their affair and she was bitter about it. She missed Andrew In every way a woman could miss a man. Now that Olivia was gone, Fitz had taken up with another woman to fill the void she'd left. She was angry. He had taken her only true happiness away. Of course she had tried to convince Andrew that Fitz couldn't do anything to him but Andrew didn't want to risk it. He'd told her he wanted to be around to look out for her and he couldn't do that if he continued to sleep with her. She cried herself to sleep that night, wishing that the bullet that had torn through Fitz's head had killed him.  
Now she stood in the shower with her back against the wall thinking of all the ways Andrew had loved her. The way he kissed her, touched her, stroked her; she missed it. Before she knew it, her hand was making its way into her lower region and sinking into her hot core. She hissed in pleasure and thought about all the times she and Andrew had been intimate. Vivid pictures of them making love in various places consumed her mind as she used her fingers to please herself. She moaned quietly, biting her lip wishing she could feel Andrew deep inside of her just once more.  
She rubbed her clit with her thumb and let out a soft whimper. She panted heavily as she worked herself, she was nearing her peak. Just as she let another whimper escape from her mouth, the glass door of the shower flew open revealing a naked Andrew. He stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Mellie and took her hand from between her legs. He brought her fingers to his lips and sucked her juices from them before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Were you thinking about me?" He asks quietly as his hand slid between her legs and rubbed her clit. Mellie breathed heavily. They hadn't been intimate in such a long time and she just wanted to feel him inside her.

"You're all I think about." She replied quietly. Andrew smiled and captured her lips again while using his other hand to fondle one of her breasts. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him close as he pulled one of her breasts into his warm wet mouth. He circled her puffy pink nipple with his tongue making her cry out in pleasure. He moved to the other breast, showing it the same amount of attention as he had the other.  
After he released her breast he started to put her down but she whined and held onto him. "I want to taste you; it's been far too long since I've tasted you." Andrew said as he tried to put her down again. Mellie shook her head. "I just want you inside me." she replied kissing him. He pushed her back up against the wall and shoved himself inside of her making her gasp loudly. His thrusts were skilled and painfully slow. He was teasing her.

"Faster baby." She urged but he continued at the pace he was going. He attacked her neck sucking and licking until there was a huge purple mark. "Oh baby." Mellie purred as Andrew dug deeper inside of her. She could feel him filling her up and a small tear escaped her eye. She'd missed him terribly. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and moved her hips back and forth meeting his pace.

"Faster baby, please." She begged and he obliged. She whimpered as she felt herself tightening around him. "Baby I'm going to come." She whispered biting into his shoulder. "Come for daddy." He murmured into her ear. That did it. She came and she came hard.

Andrew held her close to him as he shot his hot seed inside of her not caring if he'd impregnated her. Mellie convulsed against him and was gasping for breath. He put her down but her legs were so weak she just slid down the wall. Andrew chuckled at her. He was happy that he was the only one that could make her feel this way. He was happy that she touched herself to thoughts of him and that he could make her come over and over again.

After regaining her strength the pair showered and took the tunnel to Blair house where they cuddled up with each other in one of bedrooms happy to be together again.


End file.
